Mysteries of Avalon
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: This is some general stuff about Avalon to make things easier for my readers to imagine Avalon and hopefully see it as I do. This is a companion story to Tsuki Potter and her pokemon Journey.


**Hello every thanks for checking this out let's start.**

Hello and welcome to the Mysteries of Avalon.

This is a guide for any traveler or new trainer to get information about this region.

Let us begin.

Chapter 1: Islands of Avalon

Avalon has many sites that are amazing. The weather patterns and lay of the land have baffled many people. The treasures of Avalon have brought many to our islands along with our cities, legends, and pokemon. The Islands are perfect for those who want adventure or just a place to relax.

Island

Pyrus: Pyrus is known for it's fire types and hot weather. The volcanoes on Pyrus are a site to see. These mountains contain many treasures such as Fire stones. The middle of the Island holds the legendary volcano of Flace. This Volcano was the site of the battle between the Legendary Fire avatar Kore and the Shadow Avatar Dismay. This Volcano also hold the temple of Fire. The Island also holds many beaches, hot springs and reserves where both people and pokemon enjoy the weather. The island is shaped like a flame.

Aqua: Aqua is know for it's water types and cooling waters. Aqua has so many lakes and streams that the island is almost underwater. The cities are built like Altomare. The middle of the island holds the legendary Crystal lake. Crystal lake was the battle field where the legendary water Avatar Sita sacrificed herself to save the lands from the Shadow avatar Train. The waters under crystal lake hold the temple of water. The island holds reserves of water pokemon. The island also contains many places where you can find water related treasures such as the water stone. This island is shaped like a wave.

Grey: Grey is known for it's normal types, calming plains and mountains. Grey has many small towns and villages. The island also holds the legendary learik spire. Learik spire was the battle field where the legendary normal avatar Crane faced Shadow avatar Dan. The spire is also the location of the temple of normal. You can find treasures such as the everstone. This island is known for it's casino's. The island is shaped like pokeball with the mountains surrounding the spire.

Audra: Audra is known for it's electric types and factories. The storms that Audra get's half the year power many of the factories as the electric pokemon there absorb the excess. The island also holds the legendary barren plains where legendary electric avatar Volt battle against the shadow avatar Roar. The barren plains also holds the temple of lightning. You can find treasures such as Thunder stones. The island is in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Hana: Hana is known for it's grass types and forests. The tree's on Hana are said to be the tallest in the world. Hana holds the legendary meadow of fantasia where the legendary grass avatar Jasmine gave her life force to heal the sickness that shadow avatar Ivy had set loose. The meadow also holds the temple of vine. Leaf stones and other treasures are found on the island. The island is shaped like a blooming lotus blossom.

Aisu: Aisu is known for it's ice types and glaciers. Aisu is hit with snow storms for most of the year making it one of the coldest places in the world. Aisu holds the legendary Ice crest caverns where the Ice avatar Frost battled shadow avatar Vain. Ice crest Caverns hold the temples of Ice. NeverMeltIce is commonly found around the top of the Glaciers where storms rage for most of the year and only stop for two weeks a year. The island is shaped like a snowflake.

Tai: Tai is known for it's fighting types and dojo's. Tai holds towns and villages that are a blast from the past. Tai holds the legendary Swan Ridge where the legendary fighting Avatar Kozu battled against the shadow avatar Nox. Swan Ridge also holds the temple of can find many items to enhance your fighting types here. The island is shaped like top.

Doku: Doku is known for it's poison types and antidotes. Doku is covered in forests and the like that are chock full of poison types and plants. Doku holds many antidote's in it's thick forests that are used world wide. The legendary Dart forest where the legendary Poison Avatar Potion faced off the shadow avatar Traito. Dart forest also holds the temple of Poison. The sludge ponds that are located on Doku are a great way to empower you poison types. Doku is shaped like a skull and cross bones.

Daichi: Daichi is known for it's ground types and deserts. Daichi has mines and ruins all over the place where Archaeologist have a blast finding many fossils. Daichi also hold the oasis of life where legendary ground Avatar stone faced shadow avatar Saki. The Oasis of life also holds the temple of sand. Daichi is full of items that will enhance ground types. Daichi is shaped like a bulls eye.

Hisan: Hisan is known for it's flying types and mountains. Hisan is a windy island that many bird types enjoy with it's thick trees and high mountains. Hisan holds the valley of storms where the legendary Flying Avatar Feather battled against the shadow avatar Cove. The temple of winds rests withing the valley of storms. Hisan is shaped like a cloud.

Omoi: Omoi is known for it's psychic types and psychic's. Omoi holds many calming places where people and pokemon come to meditate. Omoi holds the legendary Spirit falls where the legendary Psychic avatar Will faced the shadow avatar Cal. Spirit Falls also contains the temple of mind. Omoi is shaped like a star.

Konchuu: Konchuu is known for it's bug types and silk. Markets for silk and designer clothes rest within it's borders. Forests and valleys call to bug types. Konchuu holds the legendary scorpion desert where the legendary Bug avatar Silk faced shadow avatar Krill. Scorpion desert holds the temple of webs. Konchuu is shaped like a moth.

Iwa: Iwa is known for it's rock types and mountains. Jewels are found here with gold. Iwa holds the legendary Rock fall caverns where the legendary Rock avatar Golum faced the shadow avatar Tor. Rock fall caverns holds the temple of stone. Iwa is shaped like diamond.

Rei: Rei is known for is Ghost types and legends. Stories from the past are kept here. Candy is also made here and given to the world including the candy known as Rock candy. Rei holds the Haunted Castle of Spell where the legendary ghost avatar Kit made his final stand against the shadow avatar Grant. Haunted Castle of Spell holds the entrance to the temple of scare. Rei is shaped like a cross.

Draco: Draco is known for it's dragon types and harsh land scape. Draco is said to have been formed when the legendary dragon type pokemon met to battle. The legendary valley of Dragons where the legendary Dragon Avatar Ryu battled against the shadow avatar Fang. The valley of Dragons holds both the temple of Bahamut and the test of flames. Draco has one of the largest Dragon type reserves in the world. Draco is shaped like a fang.

Hagane: Hagane is known for it's steel types and refineries. Hagane contains the legendary Caverns of Mattle. The caverns are the site of battle between the legendary Steel Avatar Boltin and The shadow Avatar Morr. The caverns lay host to the temple of steel. Hagane is shaped like a sword and shield.

Fay: Fay is known for it's fairy types and happy feel. Carnivals and parties are a daily thing on this happy Island. Fay contains the legendary valley of Solarian. The valley of Solarian was the battle field of the legendary Light Avatar Oberon and the shadow avatar Tatiana. The valley also lays host to the temple of sun. Fay is shaped like half the sun and separated from Luna by a thin stretch of water.

Luna: Luna is known for it's Dark types and view of the moon. Luna holds the valley of Lumarian which is the sister valley of the Solarian valley. The valley was the site of the battle between the legendary Dark avatar Robin and the shadow Avatar valley lays host to the temple of moon. Luna is shaped like half of the moon and is separated from Fay by a thin stretch of water.

Check out Avatar's and the temples chapter for more information on them. here's a theory that is believed about the islands

Many believe that Luna and Fay were once one whole island not just two. It is believed that all the islands were one at one point in time but were separated when a great battle happened. There is no evidence however of that happening though all of Avalon believes this theory.

**That is all so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
